Lose Control
by crazyyetcute
Summary: Soft yet powerful guitars fooled around, scurried, and darted through her ears; the voices entwined in a way that was mysterious and dreamlike. She loved this, basking in her own fantasy haze. Malfoy or Weasley, you vote ; OC
1. Chapter 1: Witchy Woman

_Introduction: Witchy woman_1

_Raven hair, and ruby lips, sparks fly from her finger tips._

_Echoed voices in the night she's a restless spirit on an endless flight._

_Hoo hoo witchy woman, see how high she flies._

_Hoo hoo witchy woman, she got the moon in her eyes._

Soft yet powerful guitars fooled around, scurried, and darted through her ears; the voices entwined in a way that was mysterious and dreamlike. She loved this, basking in her own fantasy haze.

_She held me spellbound in the night dancing shadows and firelight._

_Crazy laughter in another room and she drove herself to madness with the silver spoon._

_Hoo hoo witchy woman, see how high she flies._

_Hoo hoo witchy woman, she got the moon in her eyes._

Pleasure took over her as she heard those guitars again. As she sat back and took it all in, her hair fell perfectly across the leather couch. She stretched her bare legs over the rest of the couch and cherished the cold leather that touched her skin. She was hot blooded. She loved the cold.

1 Witchy Woman by Eagles


	2. Chapter 2: Make No Mistake

**A/N: I do not own anything besides my character Lucera Alvaro**

_Make No Mistake_

Love, music; they fit together like ocean and shore, a perfect balance of…normality. Warm air ran its fingers through my hair as I drove through it letting me forget, only for a second, where I was driving to. The sound of notes to my favourite song whispered articulately to my ears. Beauty. Here I was, finding my way to what should have been something that was tattooed into my skull, school.

I was almost there, a few minutes now. Turning to the passenger's seat, I took her in. She was beautiful from head to her perfectly manicured toes. My mother wasn't sure if I should go this year and I could see the terrified look her eyes tried to conceal from me. I too had my doubts but I loved my life there too much. I treasured every second I was there, the dreadful and delightful. Parking was difficult and Mother decided I should just jump out when I could and she'd drive home, she said it would "be easier" for her. A quick kiss on the cheek was exchanged and we both found ourselves tearing up. She quickly smiled before changing the gear from park to first. As I silently watched her join the other cars on the busy road, I prayed we'd see each other again, safe and happy.

Not noticing, I found my feet leading me to the one and only Platform 9 ¾. I was now next to a pillar labelled 'Platform 9' and making sure that the muggles that surrounded me were too busy to care about a teenage girl such as myself, I readied myself. Pushing myself forward, an eerie feeling of me being immersed in a brick wall and then spat out of its icy bowels is what followed. So here I was, yet again, only this time I was in my last year at Hogwarts and this time, we were all in grave danger.

Amazingly enough I was early; this was a first for me. I was always late. There were more than a handful of compartments that I could choose from rather than finding which ever seat was left. I had decided on one that was far from the bathroom, I had calculated that I would see less people here. I remember my first year on the train, I only just jumped on before they could start puffing away. It seemed as though there were no more seats available until I had finally stumbled upon a horrible seat that I had to beg for, mainly because it was a compartment with three, seventh year, Slytherin students. They gave in to my excuses, they didn't seem too bad.

A huff escaped my lips as I sat down. I wondered if there would be people who would ask to sit with me or if they would just pass me as though I were a ghost. The person I normally sat with had left, she was a year above me and she was an amazing friend. My question was soon answered with a different conclusion.

"Lucera? Alvaro?" Came an angry voice.

My head shot up. My eyes scanned the person who owned the voice.

"Alvaro! Get out." His voice was harsh. His voice was stern.

"No." I hid my pain well, I had being doing so for years now. The delicate blonde, almost silver, hair fell around his face effortlessly.

Disgruntled, he huffed. "Why not?"

"Do I need to answer you?" I answered simply.

Draco shrugged it off. He couldn't be bothered arguing with someone like me. Taking a seat opposite me I felt a blanket of silence fall over the virtually full carriage. Stern footsteps tread heavily across the floor, they sounded like drug hounds sniffing out methamphetamine. Before I could ask Draco about his goons, the owners of the irate footsteps came into view. Their gangly statures hovered over my body. They gave a sinister look and sauntered on.

Malfoy and I sat there alone; it seemed that his goons were busy. I was thankful that they were. I preferred him when he was alone, he was different.

Weeks passed and plenty of people didn't attend school this year, I guess they were wise not to. It was already time for a visit to Hogsmeade, plenty of people chose not to go either, but there was still a good group of us willing. Hardly anything was open, one or two pubs and one store that provided the necessary things to 'Protect yourself from the Dark Lord' obviously something to comfort some witches and wizards but nothing useful. It was painfully cold today, my fingers were tingly and numb in my pockets. I swore in annoyance for forgetting a pair of mittens. The only store that stuck out like a unicorn in a living room was 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. I figured I'd see if I could find something to amuse myself in there. Crossing the threshold of the shop, a homey feeling enveloped me; it was the most colourful thing I had witnessed in months. Something warm buzzed past my face and made me jump. I let my hands free from my pockets, opening my fingers and letting the heat wrap around my palms. I allowed my body to relax before let myself get lost in the store. Exploring the store I picked a few things to take home with me, I looked everything over again and decided it was a well earned haul. I marched happily toward the check-out, slight smile plastered on my face. The line was short; I was the third one in line. I didn't know the twins all that well, they were a year older than me and they had dropped out. Both were cute.

"How may I help you today m'lady?" They asked in unison.

"Uh, just these thank you." I answered with a smile.

They scanned over my choices in pranks and quickly pushed buttons on the cash register. "That'll be twenty galleons." One of them said.

Pulling out my coin purse I was interrupted.

"For the lovely girl, why not ten galleons George?" Said a brother.

"Why not, caught me in a good mood you have Fred." He smirked.

Their accent definitely told me that they didn't live anywhere near London.

"That'll be ten galleons." The one called George grinned.

With a smile, I handed them the correct amount of money. "Thank you but I'll pay the full price."

"A faithful customer? I'm sure I would have remembered you're sweet face." The other complimented.

"Thanks, but this is my first time and I'm sure the customers aren't pouring in like they should. Please just take it?" I said grabbing his hand and placing the money there.

"We don't need charity Mam." He said leaning over the counter, even then, his tall frame casted shadows over my bodice. "If I take the twenty galleons, at least let me take you out for a coffee? Or would you prefer a butter beer or fire whiskey?"

As he said this, I noticed that his left ear had been mangled somewhat. Without noticing, I leaned in for a closer look. My fingers grazed his ear softly. He let me touch him as if we weren't strangers.

"I can tell you all about it if you let me?" He tried again.

My curiosity got the better of me, "Okay, when do you get off?"

"George, if you'd kindly let me take a fifteen minute break with the lovely lady?" He asked, I could almost see the pleading in his eyes.

George gave a simple nod. Fred walked out back and soon emerged with a thick coat and gloves.

"M'lady?" he said holding out his hand. He was very forward. It might have been the atmosphere or maybe the friendly vibe that he gave off, either way, I liked it.

He ushered me to a pub that I wouldn't have gone in unaccompanied. We strode up to the counter, he let go of my hand for a second to gesture to the barmaid that he wanted a fire whiskey. He took hold of my hand again asking me what I wanted. A small, "Fire whiskey." was uttered and I let myself relax again, it was warm in here.

**A/N: Reviews would make my day :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Hush Hush

_**I do not own anything besides my character Miss Alvaro (Al-va-roh)**_

_Hush-Hush_

Fred led me to a table near the fireplace. We sat down.

"I noticed that you were cold, you don't even have gloves." He stated.

The redness in my cheeks became darker and more prominent now. "I know, I forgot." I said lamely.

I didn't have that much trouble talking to him before, what's different this time?

"So you want to know about my ear?" He said bluntly.

"Well, yes and I'd love to hear more about you since you did drag me here." I replied calmly.

"I asked and you said okay." He reminded me.

He left out a few details but I didn't mind, in short, he was flying and someone had hit him with a spell. Fred blamed his brother George but I'm sure it wasn't him. He let me take a look again.

"You're very tactile." He commented.

"Yeah." I giggled. "A mannerism I guess."

We talked a little more and got to know each other.

"I find it strange that we've never met before." He said quickly.

Of course we had met, he just hadn't remembered me. I was this girl a year below him and he was interested in other girls. We didn't know each other, that was sure but we'd met before.

I laughed, "I know. Large school but everyone knows everyone."

I was sure he had caught on that it was a nervous laugh.

"Well, I'd better get back to George. I'll kill him if he's left the darn register free again." He smirked and stood up. He pulled the chair out for me and I thanked him. We walked out hand in hand again. He didn't bother putting on his gloves this time. His hand engulfed mine. Fred's palm must have been ice-cream melting in my hot water bottle hand.

"Thank you." He whispered as he hugged me.

Not even thinking, I kissed his cheek before we pulled away. "No, thank you." I said hoping it would take the attention off of the kiss.

We both gave each other a smile before departing. I could feel him watching me walk away as he stood at the entrance of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

All I could see ahead of me was white, icy wonderland, sprinkled with multi-coloured clothed students. Their backs were turned, their footsteps giving me a path to where I needed to be. I was late once again.

Fred was memorable, both of them were, I just never found myself having either one of them stuck in my head like a catchy song. Fred's face kept popping into my head and I found myself feeling as though electricity was flowing through my veins, I felt like a giddy fifteen year old. There were both pros and cons to this situation and I'd found myself consciously writing up a list in my head. Pros: Fred took thoughts off of the unfortunate war, he was good for me, he was funny and cute. Cons: He was a Weasley, as tragic as it was he was a Gryffindor, he was good for me, he was funny and cute, thus parents would not approve. Being a darn Slytherin was frustrating at the most of times and with your father being a death eater, life was not so happy go lucky.

Finding myself pondering this predicament, an icy voice shook me out of my thoughts. Draco's presence could send chills down my spine.

"Alvaro? What are you doing out here so late?"

"Our families may be good friends, or what I would call acquaintances, but I am not your business to mind." I answered sternly.

Draco took a few long strides and was quickly by my side. He simply lifted my legs and sat down, placing my legs upon his lap. I took in a deep breath before looking at him. He was devilishly handsome, everything my parents would love in a boy; pureblood, Slytherin, handsome, and wealthy.

Draco definitely knew how to charm a girl, when it came to Slytherin girls anyway.

His frozen fingers trailed my warm legs; the school uniform did nothing for warmth but I liked it that way. I'll admit I'd slept with the guy more than once. I was drunk and he was a great fuck. We weren't exactly fuck buddies, but if I was drunk and wet enough, I'd go there. He continued up to the hem of my skirt, asking if he could enter. Another thing I'll admit, I was a cock tease.

He just got past my skirt and was halfway up my thigh when I stopped him. "I'm not drunk and I'm not in the mood."

My legs swung over the couch and my feet hit the ground. Draco's hands dropped down to his lap. He seemed very cheerless then. We both had feelings at one point. His amazing grey eyes were telling me a story and I knew the feelings were still there but it would never work out.

**A review would make my day ;]**


	4. Chapter 4: Bemused

_**A/N: I do not own anything besides my character Lucera Alvaro (Al-vah-roh)**_

_Bemused_

Sleep was non-existent that night. Thoughts of Draco were creating an image in my head and then a tidal wave of thoughts of Fred came crashing. It was like that for most of the night.

I looked at my haggard reflection in the mirror; nothing makeup couldn't fix I guess. After a few retouches, I seemed presentable enough for class. As my footsteps echoed through the dungeons, all I could think of was our next trip to Hogsmeade or maybe a way I could see him again. Mentally hitting my forehead for being so thick, I considered owling him. Of course that was out of the question, being late was something that was a horrible habit. With an empty stomach, my feet led me toward my first class for the morning.

Light tried its very best to push past the muggy sky, failing miserably, it only trickled into the many windows scattered throughout the school. Gloom and doom seemed to be all the rage out there. The day was slow, it dragged on like a horrible movie, it was only lunch time and I felt gaunt and withdrawn. On the plus side, it was lunch, I loved food but what I loved more than that was my quicker-than-average metabolism. Inhaling some much needed brunch made me feel a little energized. Looking up from my empty plate, I saw a few jaws drop from the first years who were sitting opposite me. With a forced smile, I pushed my plate forward and stood up. Before I could trod off, owls came swooping into the Great Hall. Stopping only for a second, my feet turned and started leading me toward the doors. Apparently, today wasn't a normal day for little ol' me. An owl flew down gracefully next to me, holding in its beak, an envelope. Taking it, I thanked the bird, petting it lightly. Walking on, I chose not to read it there; getting a letter usually meant a letter from my parents. Finally deciding that the next class wouldn't be something vital in my prospective future, I walked toward the dungeons.

Once again, it was cold down here. Cursing the season and the placement of my house, I stumbled slightly into the common room.

"Cursed threshold." I muttered.

"Watch yourself Alvaro." A stern voice stated.

Being me, I jolted and held my hand to my chest, "Honestly. Malfoy!"

A harsh chuckle was heard and there he was, in all his Slytherin glory. The low light made his pale complexion illuminate. He was magnificent. Two strides and he was only inches away from my face. "Did I frighten you?"

I didn't move, I reviled being in this situation, he knew my weakness. He inched himself closer, his breath was dancing across my neck now. Draco's fingers trailed down my arms. His fingers laced with mine. I had no choice but to let the envelope fall from my clutches. It was so hard to say no when I didn't want him to stop. A small kiss was placed on my neck; Draco pulled away, his grey eyes asking permission. I did nothing. His fingers were ice in mine. That must be how cold other people's hands must be. I tried to distract myself, to regain my strength, to ignite that warmth inside me. Nothing. His hands left mine and I felt his icy touch on my neckline. He unbuttoned a few buttons, enough to expose my shoulder. My head was telling me no and trying to shake me back to reality. My heart and being let it happen. He kissed my neck, collarbone, and finally my shoulder. A shudder ran through me. The longing to kiss him was intense now. Managing to muster some strength, I made an excuse.

"Sorry Draco, I have to get going. I have something I need to do." And with that I bent down to get the envelope. There was more strength surfacing now, that little ember grew into a strong flame. Turning to leave, I felt vile. I could almost feel the pain that I had just caused him.

Here I was, lying in a heap upon my single, four-poster bed; I caught myself humming. No one was around so I didn't care all that much how good or bad I sounded. People would comment on how I was a stereo with legs, I would either be listening to music, singing, or humming. Getting lost in my thoughts, I had almost forgotten about the cursed envelope. After opening it and unfolding it, I saw messy hand writing:

_Lucera Alvaro_

_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Hey Cera, sorry I hadn't owled you earlier, it was difficult to find your name, especially when you'd only given me half of it. I wanted to see you again but with the Ministry checking owls, and everything else for that matter, it made it tricky to get a hold of you. Since we're passed all of the babble, all I really wanted to ask was, would it be okay if I came to visit you?_

_Waiting with crossed fingers,_

_George Weasley_

Electricity shot through my veins again. He was so adorable. I folded the letter and carefully put it back into its envelope. I loved keeping letters of this nature, I was sentimental. Footsteps trotted into the room and I stashed the envelope underneath my pillow.

"Hiya Parkinson." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Alvaro." She hissed.

We loathed each other. Draco had cheated on me with her.

My eyes watched her cautiously as she marched to her trunk, reached into its depths and recovered something. My eyes stalked her every move until she was out of the dormitory. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. Okay, so Draco and I didn't just get drunk and fuck. We had some history. I shrugged off the memories before they could come back to vivid, dramatic, and colourful life. My hands grabbed the envelope underneath the pillow and reached for a box beneath my bed. Fingers traced the articulate silver box; the metal decor cooled my fingertips. I opened it carefully. This and a simple t-shirt were the only things left that I had from my grandmother. It was something that her children didn't care much for. With a simple flick of the fingers, a new memory was put into the box.

**I know that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is in Diagon Alley, I only remembered that once I'd published it. Just imagine them meeting there before Luce went to school, whilst buying her books for school. And I also meant George not Fred. Apologies!**


End file.
